five_nights_at_freddys_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Chica
]]Toy Chica the Chicken & Toy Cupcake is an secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. She is the toy remodeled and redesigned of Withered Chica. Appearance Toy Chica is a bright yellow in colour with bright pink cheeks, she has a orange beak that sits on the bottom of her head, and tuffs of feathers on the top. She has long thin eyebrows, blue eyes with magenta eyelids and thin, short eyelashes. She has one set of teeth (bottom) that are flat and stubby. Toy Chica also has a bib on her chest that reads LET'S PARTY!! it is yellow in colour with a pink out line, it also has little bits of multi-coloured confetti spread throughout the white space. When she is on her attack run her beak will disappear showing her endoskeleton mouth, her eyes will also go hollow and black, sometimes with little white dots in the middle. Ultimate Custom Night She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. Gameplay Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica will slowly move into your office while twitching from the left side (compared to Toy Bonnie from the right side.) The player will need to throw on their Freddy Mask to make her disappear. However, if the player doesn't throw on their Freddy Mask, they will be jumpscared by Toy Chica, ending the night. Trivia *Unlike the second game, Toy Chica appears to have no endoskeleton eyes when jumpscaring the player. * There are FNaF anime cutscenes depicting her as a high-schooler obsessing over multiple guys she likes, such as Freddy Fazbear or Twisted Wolf. ** These scenes likely allude to how Afton lured the children in order to kill them. ** It also hides some easter eggs hidden on lockers, including a drawn Cupcake, "Exotic Butters" etched onto a locker, and a drawn basket of Exotic Butters. ** Her outfit might be a reference to "Yandere-chan" from Yandere Simulator. **In the demo, Withered Freddy tells Chica that she "has lore relevance". Come the "Toy Chica: The High School Years" cutscenes in the full game, she technically does... as a stand-in for William during his child murders. * The text on her bib was backwards. Though this was fixed in the latest update. * Her voiced line "You wont get tired of my voice. will you?" is an obvious reference in a minigame in FNaF World called "Foxy Fighters", in which she says it repeatively at a certain point of the game; and in turn, a reference to Slippy Toad from Star Fox 64, where the minigame is based on. * One of her lines says about her beak being lodged in the player's forehead. This might be referred to The Bite of '87. Category:FNaF 2